This disclosure generally relates to methods and apparatus for cooling electric or electronic components using one or more dielectric heat transfer fluids and, more specifically, to methods and apparatus for distributing electrical power into an immersion tank.
Conventional electronic components are designed to operate over a specified temperature range with upper limits generally below 70 deg. C. for commercial grade, 85 deg. C. for industrial grade, or 125 deg. C. for military grade; therefore, these components may require cooling such that their internal temperature remains below these upper limits. The cooling can be performed, among other ways, by the vaporization of a dielectric heat transfer fluid, such as perfluorocarbons, fluoroketones, or hydrofluoroethers. Depending on its composition, the dielectric heat transfer fluid may have a boiling temperature at atmospheric pressure that may range from approximately 35 deg. C. to approximately 100 deg. C., such that the boiling temperature at atmospheric pressure is lower than the upper limits at which conventional electronic components are designed to operate. The electronic components are immersed in the dielectric heat transfer fluid in liquid phase. When the surfaces of electronic components in contact with the dielectric heat transfer fluid reach the boiling temperature of the dielectric heat transfer fluid, the dielectric heat transfer fluid located nearby will vaporize, therefore absorbing heat from the electronic components.
Known two-phase cooling systems are described in U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2014/0218858. In such a system, the power distribution unit is located inside the immersion cooling tanks, and below a surface level of the dielectric fluid in the liquid phase. The power distribution unit is coupled via a power cable to the external power source located on the outside of the immersion cooling tank.
With the advancement of High-Performance Computing, where large numbers of computers are assembled or collocated into a unit or data center for simulation or encryption computing, there is a continuing need in the art to accommodate for larger densities and amounts of electronic components to be cooled. Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for improved two-phase immersion cooling systems and methods, where the power distribution unit is preferably located outside of the immersion tank.